


Captivity

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't say that he's sorry. He has to hope a kiss will do instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4924650075/the-social-network-eduardo-mark-for-99takes).

It’s like approaching a feral animal, all claws and fear, when Mark closes in on Wardo’s personal space. Wardo’s chest heaves with every breath, as if just continuing to live is a struggle when Mark is this close to him. It’s not supposed to be like this. They were never supposed to end up like this.

Mark isn’t good with words, but his hands are able to cup the sides of Wardo’s face, his skin burning like the sun beneath his palms. Wardo’s eyes are wide and wild as they stare at him, skimming back and forth as if trying to read the answers. Mark doesn’t have anything for him. He doesn’t even have an apology.

He leans in and kisses Wardo instead of trying to find the words to fix everything that has gone wrong. Wardo’s lips are unforgiving, but they yield with patience, parting when Mark’s tongue eases forward. He gives a strangled groan and presses closer, his hand hooked around the nape of Wardo’s neck to stop him from escaping. Breathing through his nose he takes everything that he can, everything that Wardo will give to him. It’s not enough; it’s never going to be enough. He’s waited too long. Now he bites and nips at Wardo’s lips, listening to the sharp intakes of breath and feeling it stir against his skin. The need to destroy him pulses just under the skin. Owning him, perhaps, will be enough.


End file.
